


Cold As Hell

by mariette



Series: Fake AH Crew - Family [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Fluff, Los Santos, M/M, Post heist domestic life, Ryan gets sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariette/pseuds/mariette
Summary: The Fake AH Crew are recovering after a successful bank heist. Even though they're the most ruthless crew in Los Santos they love their domestic life as much as their bank robbing, drug dealing, assassinating lifestyle outside of the penthouse.Gavin/Ryan fic but has a nice dose of the rest of the crew sprinkled in between





	Cold As Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh. So, here's the thing. I love Achievement Hunter and do you know what I love even more than Achievement Hunter? FAHC Gavin/Ryan. And WITH THAT I think I'm going to do a drabble series based on this universe. Maybe it will be linear, maybe not? Guess it just depends on where the inspiration takes me. Let me know what you think!

Los Santos on the outside looked like any normal bustling city. People going about on their nine to fives, dropping children off at school, having a quick pop in at the coffee shop. But if someone finds themselves unlucky enough to know the  _ inner _ workings of the city and who really runs the economy there it’s much more dark and dangerous. The beautiful city is filled with gangs, mobs, thieves, hit men, and everything in between. But the biggest footprint and the most well known yet secretive crew of them all is the Fake AH Crew. No one knows what the look like, no one knows how many of them there are, no one can even be sure what jobs they accomplish... they’re not ones to boast. One thing can be said for sure though, they’re the deadliest and most feared group of people in all of Los Santos.

 

“Gavin! I swear to god if you throw one more  _ stupid _ bouncy ball around this room I will string you up from the rafters,” Michael screamed.

 

He was stood at the opposite side of the room arms crossed trying to look brooding. His brown curly hair was flopped over into his eyes as an added affect to that but if Gavin were being honest he couldn’t look scary to him if he tried. Outside the penthouse window behind him choppers circled around the building looking for a group of people who had just robbed a bank 20 minutes ago. The news anchor wailed on about how if anyone had any information about these masked bandits to call law enforcement immediately.

 

“Oh come on, Michael. Have a little fun, eh? No need to be so serious anymore we just got off a job,” Gavin said. He tossed another bouncy ball in his direction and it bounced off the coffee table hitting Michael right in between the eyes.

 

“Alright. I’m sick of your shit you skinny, British fuck!” Michael exclaimed.

 

He charged at Gavin from across the room and a squeal was heard followed by a thump. Presumably Michael had tackled him to the ground and now had him pinned.

 

Jeremy and Ryan were sat on the couch. Ryan had his legs crossed on the coffee table while Jeremy was lounged out on the couch completely. Half watching the TV, half dozing off.

 

“Ryan! Ry- ah! Michael please!” Gavin yelled from the ground. Ryan stole a glance over at the scene going on behind the couch and smirked to himself. Michael had Gavin on his stomach arms pinned down onto the ground and legs underneath his own. Michael was careful not to harm him but he certainly wasn’t going anywhere. He wasn’t nearly as strong as ‘Mogar’ was.

 

“You did this to yourself, bud,” Ryan said. He turned his attention back to the TV.

 

“ _...and it’s said the the perpetrators were able to get into the bank completely undetected by night time security. It’s unknown at this time if the security guards had engaged the thieves but from our own interviews and a press release from Los Santos Police Department that does not seem to be the case. Again, if anyone has any information about this please report it to the police immediately. This is Gordon Terry reporting for Weazel News.” _

 

The door to their safehouse slammed opened announcing Jack and Geoff’s celebratory entrance. Geoff walked in with his hands up hoping from a round of applause from his crew only to have his eyes fall onto Michael and Gavin wrestling on the ground.

 

“Seriously?” he asked.

 

“They’ve been at it for awhile,” Jeremy said sleepily.

 

“We just pulled off a  _ perfect _ heist can’t we grovel in it for a little while before you start your shit up again?” Jack said.

 

She stepped over Gavin and Michael to get into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. She hoisted herself up on the counter and watched as the wrestling continued to unfold in front of her.

 

“You pay off the chief?” Michael asked Geoff.

 

He finally stood up from pinning Gavin to the ground and pulled his hair back away from his eyes. Geoff tapped on Jeremy’s legs and the smaller man quietly readjusted himself on the couch to make room for his boss.

 

“Yep. The investigation is off, no one knows it was us, and your cards are full. Feel free to do what you will with it but I’d suggest holding off on the big purchases for a couple months. If you need something I’ll get one of our contacts to do it for us. No need to put ourselves under a microscope, huh?” Geoff said.

 

“Not like anyone would be able to find us if they knew we did it. They don’t even know what we look like,” Jack said. She hopped off the counter and took a swig from her beer.

 

“Well, I’m thinking chinese tonight. Anyone else?” Jeremy asked. Finally awake from his half slumber.

 

Everyone mumbled in unison except for Ryan who winced as he shifted in his spot.

 

“You alright?” Geoff asked. It wasn’t often Geoff cared about crew members. The disposable ones, the contacts, the hired help he couldn’t give two shits about. The people who have the honor to be around Geoff know him to be tough, ruthless, and mean. But his five closest guys, the ones he considers family… there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for them. And the kind of connection he has with them is unbreakable.

 

“Yeah, fucked up my ribs while we were breaking into the vault. No big deal,” Ryan said. He stood from the couch slowly hiding any sort of pain from the rest of the crew so they wouldn’t worry. “I’m actually going to go lay down for awhile.”

 

“Okay. If you need me to get a doctor in here just let me know,” Geoff said. Ryan waved him off as he got off the couch. Geoff turned his attention back to the rest of the guys who were discussing what they were going to order for takeout. It sounded like they were just deciding on doing the entire menu of every place in Los Santos. So much for not making big purchases.

 

Ryan walked out of the main room and took the elevator up to the second floor where the crews ‘guest’ rooms are. Guest rooms are a loose term because really that’s what they  _ used _ to be, but ever since the crew got closer and began doing more heists more often it seemed weird not spending the most time at the penthouse. Not that they didn’t have their own apartments and safe houses scattered around the city. With the line of work their in and how wanted they are they’d be stupid not to have multiple safe ways out of a situation. With Gavin’s expertise security skills too, even if they were in a high speed chase they could disappear into a safe house without a trace.

 

Ryan reached his room and shut the door behind him. He considered going into the bathroom to check out how bad the damage on his ribs actually was but to be truthful that walk from downstairs up to here really wore a lot out of him. He toed of his boots at the end of his bed and practically fell into it. He instantly regretted that and winced at the pain in his side but tried to ignore it. He made himself a little nest in his bed trying to pay as little attention to his ribs as he could. The remote next to him caught his attention and he turned on the TV.

 

It took him awhile to decide on a movie but he went for an animal documentary. He had a 4K ultra HD television and it seemed like a waste if he didn’t use the outstanding visuals to watch the animal kingdom. From someone who would be considered a stone cold assassin you wouldn’t think he would have a soft spot for animals. But, then again, there’s a lot of things about Ryan most people don’t know about.  _ Most people _ .

 

A couple hours had passed and Ryan was deep into an episode on the rainforest. As the sound of rain and colorful birds flew their way around the screen Ryan started to notice the pain in his side again and this time he couldn’t ignore it. With some mental preparation and some deep breathing exercises he got himself out of bed. Ryan hated when something like this happened to him. As someone with a rough exterior and low empathy for almost everything around him he was vulnerable and it made him sick to his stomach. He slowly made his way over to the bathroom and pulled his shirt up to asses his wound properly.

 

He really didn’t look at is as well as he should have before. He knew he was going to bruise but he didn’t think it would take over the entire right half of his torso. Their were shade of purple, blue, and some parts were so dark they even looked black. Ryan reached out slowly with his left hand and touched the bruise. Searing pain shot through his entire right side and his hand abruptly pulled away. He could hear the birds cawing and rain still falling on the TV in the background and he sighed to himself. He hoped Geoff didn’t have another heist planned soon.

 

“I’m telling Geoff you need to see a doctor.”

 

Ryan turned to see Gavin standing in the bathroom doorway with chinese takeout in hand. Crab ragoon, chicken fried rice, and teriyaki chicken. All Ryan’s favorites.

 

“I don’t need it,” he said.

 

He walked past Gavin slowly. As he passed him he brushed his hand against the younger boys stomach silently offering him to follow.

 

“Are you joking? Do you see that bruise? I’d be surprised if all of them didn’t break!” Gavin yelled.

 

“Keep your fucking voice  _ down _ . We don’t need everyone barging in here and wondering what you’re doing here and why you’re yelling,” Ryan said.

 

He sat at the edge of the bed and Gavin set the food down next to him, pouting a little.

“I’m sorry,” he began. He held his arm out and Gavin carefully placed himself into Ryan’s embrace. Ryan kissed the younger man’s forehead and rubbed his back. “I know you’re just worried but you should know by now that you don’t need to be.”

 

“And you should know by now that I’m always going to be,” Gavin said.

 

The two of them readjusted on the bed so they were both able to eat and watch TV while still staying in contact with each other.

 

“It just makes me worried that you all go on heists and I stay back so if something were to  _ happen _ to you I can’t do anything about it. I’m a sitting duck here,” Gavin said.

 

Ryan looked over at his boyfriend as he played with his food nervously. Ryan set his hand on Gavin’s to keep it from shaking more.

 

“You’re not here for all of the heists. I try to get you next to me as often as I can but I also try to keep you safe and sometimes us working that closely on jobs together we get distracted from what we’re supposed to be doing by worrying so much about the other. Not to mention if you start losing your damn mind anytime somebody who wants to hurt me comes within 100 feet of me the others are going to start asking questions,” Ryan said.

 

“We could maybe, I don’t know, tell them,” Gavin said.

He knew it was a touchy subject and this isn’t the first time he’s brought it up to Ryan.

 

“I know we’ve been at this with them for awhile but to me, this is still fairly new. I know that I can trust them and they’re really turning into a family to me but you and I were on our own for so long that I’m not ready to let other people into what we have. It’s too sacred to me and as far as I’m concerned if shit were to go tits up with this whole operation you and I need wiggle room to get up and leave no questions asked. Our arrangement for right now is good and I like it. We’ve never had to tell anyone before we got into the crew and we don’t have to tell anyone now,” Ryan said.

 

“We didn’t have anyone we really cared about outside of the crew. Now, I care about them,” Gavin said.

 

Ryan stayed quiet for a little while. He turned his attention back to the TV and watched as a crocodile slowly stalked it’s unknowing prey that was drinking happily from the water. From where Ryan could see it was clear that crocodile was there ready to strike. Why couldn’t the animal see it? It was too focused on the task on hand, the delicious swamp water quenching thirst from how many days of not having it. After a few seconds of suspenseful music the crocodile struck and the narrator moved on to the next subject. Completely unbothered by the ending of that animals life. Ryan felt the same when he sniped someone from a rooftop.

 

“Do you know why I fell in love with you?” Ryan asked.

 

“Why?” Gavin replied.

 

The younger boy looked over at Ryan lazily. Sleep clouding over his eyes and making this moment look as though their lives were normal. As if they weren’t at a penthouse with the most successful heist team in the entire Los Santos area.

 

“You’ve just got this thing about you. Where, no matter the person you always give them the best chance in the world. I mean hell, you waltzed into this place knowing full well it was filled to the brim with the most sought after criminals in the world and asked if they needed a hacker. When you hired me for that job of yours and just  _ wouldn’t leave me alone _ after that I thought I was annoyed by you. I wanted to punch you in the face any moment I could get but I didn’t. Because normally people were afraid of the person I am. They don’t know me as Ryan, they know me as the stone cold killer I am. But you wouldn’t let me go. You latched onto me and wanted to find out every little detail. Where I was from, what my favorite food was, what my middle name was, if I graduated high school. I thought it was the hacker in you just fishing for information. But as you grew on me I realized the reason you became a hacker is because you  _ love _ to know about people and you love being around them finding out what makes them tick. You’re such a smart, perceptive, certainly annoying person. But I can never get enough of you. So when you ask me when we can tell people about us I’m a little scared too. And it’s not because I don’t want people to know about us. It’s because this little corner of the world you and I have had to ourselves for so long… I’m not ready to give that up yet.”

 

Gavin’s eyes were watering at this point. He was halfway between smiling and crying and Ryan wasn’t sure if he broke him or not. Where Gavin was extremely perceptive on how the human psyche worked Ryan completely lacked. Gavin leaned over and gave Ryan a long overdue kiss on the lips. When he pulled away he was most certainly smiling and it put Ryan’s anxieties at ease.

 

“It constantly amazes me that you’re capable of being so sweet to me. If I’m being honest with you I don’t think I’m ready to give that part of you up to everyone else yet. So, I’m okay with keeping this a secret for awhile,” Gavin said.

 

Ryan was about to give Gavin the chance to fall into him so they could sleep off the day they had but Gavin wasn’t done yet.

 

“On one condition,” he said.

 

Ryan raised his eyebrow at him not expecting an ultimatum.

 

“Geoff brings the doctor in tomorrow to see you.”

 

“Fine. But only because I love you.”


End file.
